Anne
Anne (アン An) is one of Jennifer Simpson's three companions in Clock Tower: The First Fear, along with Laura Harrington and Lotte. She is the oldest of the group. Anne was killed during the clock tower mansion incident. Biography Little is known about Anne's backstory, including the exact age at which she became a resident of the Granite Orphanage. According to the novelization, she was abandoned as a child and lacks a surname. Personality Anne proves to be very excited about the adoption, and feels very lucky to have been adopted by such a wealthy man. She also appears to be very anxious to know Mr. Barrows. She is described as a willful, headstrong person who likes to get her way, as well as a leader-type, who is looked up to by her friends. Her best friend is Laura. Anne is also described in the novel as somewhat selfish. ''Clock Tower: The First Fear'' Anne is one of the girls who disappears early in the game when Jennifer comes to look for Mary Barrows. Anne still appears at times throughout the game depending on the player's actions: * After the girls disappear early in the game, if Jennifer goes through the first corridor up to the second hall of the mansion, when Jennifer enters the second hall, she sees Anne being impaled by Bobby Barrows through the large stained glass window in the ceiling. When Bobby and Anne's corpse fall to the ground, Bobby begins stalking Jennifer. After that, if the player returns to the second hall of the mansion, the corpse of Anne has disappeared. * If Jennifer instead goes to the mansion courtyard, she finds Anne drowning in the pool, apparently being pulled by something or someone. Anne screams for help, but before anything can be done, Anne sinks completely into the pool and Bobby jumps from the water and begins stalking Jennifer. * When the player is crossing the corridor leading to the west wing of the mansion, there is a random chance of hearing a scream outside a window.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0sKYxHiudCQ If the player sends Jennifer to look out the window, she will see Anne being impaled by a unknown attacker (Bobby) in a window, causing her corpse to fall out. If the player wishes to achieve a good ending, it is recommended not to look outside any windows after hearing a scream. **In the PC version and possibly also PS1 version, there is one more requirement to save Anne. If the player hears Anne's scream, even though Jennifer doesn't see her die from the window, she is presumed dead and it will become impossible to meet the Ending S requirement for Anne. To save her, the player should cross this hallway quickly or restart the game if they hear a scream. * In an alternative version of ending "A" (if the player meets all requirements to achieve the A ending but did not see Anne die), after Jennifer switches on the mansion's clock tower killing Bobby, she finds Anne alive in the tower, who embraces Jennifer. However, Mary arises from the shadows enraged by the death of her son and attacks Anne, throwing her in the gears of the clock, killing her. * In ending "S", after Jennifer kills Bobby by turning the clock tower, she finds Anne lying on the ground, unconscious and apparently dead. When Jennifer approaches to verify if Anne is alive, she is attacked by Mary who arises from the shadows and begins to strangle Jennifer. But before Mary can kill Jennifer, Mary is attacked by several crows that kill her, pushing her off the clock tower. Anne then rises, revealing be alive. The two go to the corner of the tower and watch the rain, and then spend the final credits watching the storm settle and the sun rise. Fate Canonically, Anne died during the events of the first game, as Jennifer was the only survivor as revealed in the sequel. How she died exactly is unknown, though it is likely that her window death is canon, considering how the manga adaption and the Clock Tower novelization depicts her death as such.Clock Tower 2 Adventure Novels (Helen) Creator's comment Trivia *Anne's ceiling death is very similar to and is likely inspired by the opening scene in the 1977 movie, Suspiria, a film by the director of Phenomena, the source of much of the game's inspiration. *Out of Jennifer's 3 friends, Anne has the most possible death methods and is most likely the hardest to save in Ending S. *Correctly, her name is spelled as ''Anne ''as seen in the PC English translation of the game and Clock Tower: The First Fear guidebook. Her name was translated as "Ann" in the unofficial SNES and PS1 English translation of the game. *If the player witness Anne being thrown out the window to her death, upon entering the room where she was thrown from, the player will find a lantern that can be used to obtain the Green Key, which will enable the player to escape the cell where Simon Barrows is held. *In the original version, during the intro scene, Laura makes a comment ("What a huge place...") with Anne agreeing with her ("Yeah! The main hall's gigantic!"). In the PC version, their dialogues are switched. *The canon death of Michael Tate in Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within is similar to Anne's death, since he can also die falling from a stained glass window. References Gallery Ann victory's artwork.png|Artwork from Way to Capture Victory. Ann clue book.png|Artwork from Clue Book. AnneManga.png|Anne from the Prologue manga. 5.jpg|Anne's death in the manga. 6.jpg|Anne's death in the manga. 7.jpg|Anne's death in the manga. Introduction.png|Anne and the other girls walk to the mansion. BarrowsGirls.png|Anne waiting in the foyer. Category:Characters Category:Clock Tower: The First Fear Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased